


Reasons to Finally Move In

by InTheShadows



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Modern Royalty, bet you're shocked, by Uther Pendragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin winces when his front door is slammed shut. That is never a good thing. It especially isn't a good thing when it is his boyfriend doing the slamming. It's even worse when said boyfriend arrives with a suitcase at his feet and anger in his eyes. Oh God, what has Uther done this time? (Because, with Arthur, it's always Uther - when it isn't any of the crazy girls, that is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons to Finally Move In

Merlin winces as his front door is open and then slammed shut again. That is never a good sign. Slammed doors never are, as a general rule, but especially in Merlin's case. He had the front door locked and there is only one other person who has a key – Arthur. He gets up from the couch to see what is wrong this time, although by now he can probably guess.

But when Merlin sees his boyfriend standing just beyond the door, suitcase at his feet and expression both thunderous and devastated, Merlin knows something has truly gone wrong this time. Because not only is Arthur in his house with a suitcase, he is in jeans and a jumper. A very nice pair of jeans and a jumper naturally, but the point remains. No suit and tie. Jeans. Jumper.

“Hello love,” Arthur greets, trying to keep his tone casual, “mind if I finally take you up on that offer to move in?”

“Who did you kill?” Merlin could hit himself, but that is the first question that comes to mind and it just comes out without meaning to. But in all honesty, for Arthur to be asking that, it has to be something that big.

“No one yet, but if I have to be around my Father one more second, he will be the first,” Arthur states bluntly.

Merlin takes three big steps and engulfs Arthur in a tight hug. Something has gone very, very wrong. “You know you are always welcome here. I gave you a key so you would know that.”

Arthur nods and buries his head into Merlin's shoulder. They stay like that for long minutes, neither wanting to move. Finally Merlin pulls away. “Come on. Tea, couch and Doctor Who.” He wants to ask what is wrong, but he knows now is not the time. Cuddling before information.

In short order they are on the couch, wrapped in Merlin's softest blanket, telly on. Neither are paying too much attention. Both could probably quote what the Doctor and Rose are saying they have watched the episodes so many times. Merlin runs a hand through Arthur's hair and the blonde sips his tea.

It is three episodes before Arthur says anything. “He brought up the topic of marriage. Specifically mine.”

Merlin pauses, letting that sink in before responding. “Let me guess. Your boyfriend of two years was not on the list,” he settles for, rather drily.

Arthur snorts. “Of course not. He didn't even realize I was still seeing you. He thought I was done with that 'phase'. Oh no, he had a list – a _list_ – of per-approved _women_ who I can marry. Sophia was the first.”

Merlin groans in sympathy. Out of all the girls who want Arthur, Sophia is by far the worst. She makes no secret that she is in it for the crown. Merlin would be legitimately concerned for Arthur's life if he married her. How Uther ever thinks she would be good for his son  _or_ the country, is beyond him. Of course his opinion of Uther has firmly dropped after he started dating Arthur and heard the stories. 

“What did he say when you brought me up?”

“He didn't even remember you. Apparently you, being the peasant that you are, didn't even register to him when I introduced the two of you. All he could think of was 'that peasant with the ridiculous ears'. As if we are still in the Middle Ages or some rot. I'd ask if you could believe him, but we both know it's no real surprise.”

Merlin shakes his head. “Not really. And by this point, I don't care that Uther doesn't like or know me. There is no pleasing him. But does this mean no one does? You are the heir to the throne, even if it doesn't mean as much as it use to. Does no one honestly know where you disappear to when we go on dates?”

“Father's security? Not a clue. Lance and Gwaine know where to find me if they need me. It is part of the deal we made. They cover for me, but I have to let them know where I am going. It's worked for this long. Although expect Morgana to turn up within the week now. She was there for the argument as well.” His lips twitch.

“What?”

“When Father started talking about the importance of heirs, I told him I would just give the kingdom to Morgana's spawn, when she had them.”

Merlin bursts into laughter. “You _didn't_ ,” he gasps.

“Oh yes I did,” he sounds very smug, “And I used those exact words too.”

Merlin has trouble breathing over the next couple of minutes, he is laughing so hard. “I wish I could have seen his face,” he wheezes.

“It was a sight to behold. So was Morgana's actually. And we both know they are on the way. Leon even has the ring by now. He is just waiting for the right time to ask. I don't see the problem.”

“Other than you are handing the country over to the devil's spawn?” Merlin teases.

Arthur shrugs. “They might burn everything down, but maybe we'll get lucky and Leon's common sense will triumph over Morgana's clear evilness. Not much of a chance, but you never know. Miracles do happen.”

“Be nice to your sister,” Merlin scolds lightly, knowing Arthur truly doesn't mean it.

“You say that only because you haven't met her yet. She came be absolutely terrifying when she puts her mind to it. I have no doubt that if she ever wanted the throne, she would have it within a week.”

“Way to build up my confidence.”

“Better forewarned than not. As I said, a week. Tops. She is the one who suggested I should leave in the first place. Not that staying was a good idea, but she is encouraging me to make this an indefinite leave, rather than a short break.”

“What was that about her taking over the throne?”

“Ha ha, very funny _Mer_ lin.”

Now Merlin knows Arthur is starting to feel better. “Is that the reason for the outfit?”

“What's wrong with it? I thought you were always after me to wear 'normal clothes like a normal person Arthur, don't you have anything that isn't tailored'?”

“Nothing. You look very handsome as always. Hey!” He protests as Arthur proceeds to put him in a headlock and mess up his hair. “Let me go you clotpole!”

Arthur laughs as he does.

Merlin runs his fingers through his hair and glares at his boyfriend. “What was that for, you prat?”

Arthur just smirks.

“Humph. Maybe I should make you find another place to live,” he mutters grumpily.

“And leave your poor boyfriend defenseless against his tyrant of a Father?”

Merlin snorts. “The tyrant part of that sentence is the only thing that is true.”

“And for your information, I always look handsome. I am a fine example of the epitome of human kind.”

Merlin whacks him in the head with a pillow.

He dodges it with ease. “Also I concede that it does make blending in easier.”

“How gracious of you, Your Royal Highness. Truly.”

Arthur grins. “I'm glad you finally understand Merlin. It has taken long enough.”

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Well we should go to bed now  _sire_ ,” he says sarcastically. “Today has obviously been a long day. Also, your sister isn't going to be the only one dropping in. Mum is coming over in a couple of days. She's going to be thrilled to see you.”

Arthur's face visibly softens. He has a soft spot for Hunith. And she, in turn, mothers him as much as she mothers Merlin. He finds it secretly adorable.

“Maybe we should set Hunith on Father,” he suggests jokingly, “Between her and Morgana, Father wouldn't have a chance.”

“If it weren't for the fact that I don't want my Mother within a hundred meters of him, I would agree. Although when we tell her _why_ you are now living here, she might do it herself.”

Arthur laughs. “I'll be sure to record it.”

“For prosperity of course.”

“Naturally.”

They grins at each other. “Come on love, time for bed.”

Both men stand up and go upstairs, still wrapped in each other's arms.

 

 

 


End file.
